This Spells Disaster
October 20, 2018 February 13, 2019 |previous_episode = Tooth Trouble |next_episode = Roadtrip Ruckus |image1 = |storyboarded_by = Raymond Santos |producers = Edward Skudder Lynn Wang |directed_by = Brock Gallagher|online_premiere = January 18, 2019|written_by = Aaron Waltke Chad Quandt}} This Spells Disaster is the third episode in the second season of Unikitty!. It first aired on October 20, 2018 in Australia, February 5, 2019 on US and February 13, 2019 on UK. Synopsis Unikitty and the Gang are planning a surprise for Puppycorn and literally spell the words they say so Puppycorn won't know so he gets a magic spell book to figure out what they're saying and ends up learning actual spells! Plot One day, Unikitty, Hawkodile, Dr Fox and Richard are planning a surprise for Puppycorn. When Puppycorn comes into the room, they all start spelling their plan to each other. Puppycorn does not understand what they are saying and is sad. So, he goes to the library to learn how to spell. One of Dr Fox's robots comes to aid Puppycorn, asking him what he wants to learn. Puppycorn replies that he wants to learn how to spell, so the robot gives him a magical spell book. Puppycorn finds a spelling spell and recites it. It works! He remembers what Unikitty said before and finds out she was spelling the word 'secret'. Puppycorn wants to know what the secret is and borrows the spell book. He finds a truth spell and recites it. It works! He goes to the room and on the way, he meets Hawkodile. He asks him what the secret is, but instead answers him that he sleeps with a nightlight and loves Dr Fox. Since that plan did not work, Puppycorn finds a disguise spell and recites it. It works! He gets a Hawkodile disguise. Puppycorn goes inside the room. Unikitty asks Puppycorn what is wrong with his voice and Puppycorn replies that he is sick. When Hawkodile comes into the room, he sees Puppycorn and calls him an impostor. Puppycorn refuses to admit he is an impostor. Hawkodile replies to him that the real Hawkodile will know the secret song. He sings the song and leaves out the last word so that Puppycorn can guess it. But Puppycorn fails in guessing it and gets kicked out of the room. Since that plan did not work, Puppycorn finds a fly spell and recites it. It works! He flies in the room, but Unikitty says that no one must know the secret, not even Puppycorn, so he gets kicked out of the room again. Since that plan did not work, Puppycorn finds a wizard spell and recites it. He comes in the room and everyone sees him. They all try to catch him, but Puppycorn recites a small spell. Unikitty squishes him and then recites a tornado spell. With the tornado, the spellbook gets burnt. Unikitty tells Puppycorn that they were making a surprise for him. They made him a fort, but it got ruined with the tornado too. Puppycorn recites a fix spell. It works! He apologies to his friends and plays in the fort. Characters Main *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Hawkodile *Dr. Fox *Richard Minor *Dr. Fox’s Robots Broadcast Information This episode aired on February 13, 2019 on Cartoon Network in the United Kingdom. Trivia * This episode reveals that Hawkodile sleeps with a nightlight on. Errors * In the Lego stop motion sequence before the theme song, Unikitty saying "Hi!" sounds completely different. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Episodes focusing on Puppycorn Category:Season 2